


Cutest Cheerleader

by MissGuided



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Football, Boyfriends, College Football, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Really fluffy, basically louis being manhandled, footballplayer!Harry, morning after sex, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuided/pseuds/MissGuided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry plays American Football for one of the best teams in the state and Louis is his cute cheerleader boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutest Cheerleader

It was the crack of dawn when Louis felt the light start to stream into his room and onto his bare back. It had been a very long and active night one might say. He turned over onto his back realizing his bed was empty, the warmth that was once present now gone. He started to worry making him sit up, until he heard the clatter in the kitchen down the hall in his small yet comfortable flat. He sighed letting his head fall back onto the white pillow realizing he was still here. He hadnt left. 

You see louis had been trying to get through to this boy for years, but once he had stopped trying it just kinda happened. It was like destiny telling him he didnt have to work so hard at something that was meant to be. 

He heard the sound of bare feet padding on the ground as he stared up at the ceiling. Then they stopped. He looked to the left his fringe falling slightly across his eyes as they were met with the green ones he loved so much. 

"Mornin babe" Harry said with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe with all his glory on display as he ate what seemed to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. Louis smiled loving the way that word sounded when it came from the thick slow rasp of Harrys' voice.

"Mmm" Louis replied as he turned over on his stomach stuffing his face back into the pillow, spreading his legs like a starfish under the comforter. Harry chuckled starring at him with what can only be described as fond. He loved this boy so much. From his fringe to his toes, and everything underneath. 

It was a relief really that he had finally found someone who made him laugh without even trying, but also made him feel like he was on top of the world. He placed his half eaten sandwhich on the bedside table as he made his way over to louis, laying flat on top of him so their bodies were alligned perfectly, Louis' back to Harry's chest. Louis chuckled, "get of me giraffe" 

"Not till you agree to get up....munchkin"

Louis giggled. A very manly giggle he thinks. "Youre so stupid," he said as he turned over to the right causing Harry to fall off to the left. 

He was automatically engulfed in the warmth he cherished so much since the day he had got it. 

It has been a month. A month since Louis stopped trying and a month since Harry bumped into Louis in the hall at uni. Yes its all very cliche, Louis thinks. 

"You know my games today" harry said as he moved back slighty to look down at Louis their noses lightly touching. And yea, Louis knew. Louis has been waiting for this day actually. 

Harry played for the London rovers, the best college American football team in the state, and Louis was beyond proud. 

"Yea, I know babe. Its all we've talked about for months," Louis chuckled. Harry nodded as he sat up letting the comfortor fall to his hips as he lay his back against the headboard. "Right yea right" Harry said fiddling with his fingers as he looked down at his lap. 

Louis knew he was getting nervous, but he didn't know why. Didn't know why this confident, gorgeous and intelligent person was nervous at all. 

Louis pulled himself up and settled gainst the headboard as well taking Harry's hand in his causing him to look up. "Baby whats wrong?," Louis asked placing his free hand against Harry's cheek.

"Nothing i just...no no its nothing" Harry said shaking his head slightly and smiling. But little did he know Louis could see right through him; could read this boy like an open book. "Harry" Louis said a little over a whisper "Babe whats the matter?" 

Harry looked up into his eyes causing Bouis' breath to hitch, because his man was gorgeous. He placed his hand over Louis' where it sat on his cheek. "Dont laugh" Harry said causing Louis to shake his head, his own personal way of saying never.

Harry sighed looking down for a brief moment as he said "I was wondering if you could if you could wear my jersey you know like at my game" he said finally sneaking a glance at Louis causing him to quirk his eyebrow. Harry continued "its just that all the players girlfriends wear their jerseys and I kinda wanted you to wear mine so everyone can know your like mine" he rambled as Louis chuckled slighty. 

You see Harry wasn't nervous about asking, but was nervous of the way Louis might react; he doesn't want Louis to think he believes he's the more masculine figure in the relationship. He wanted to make sure Louis knew he believed they were equal. 

"So i'm like the cheerleader girlfriend then" Louis said letting his hand fall off Harry's cheek and onto his lap, playing with the white comforter. 

"No no no no no" Harry rambled quickly putting his hand under Louis' chin and pulling it up to look at him, because this was exactly what he was worried about. 

"you see I didnt want this to happen I didnt want you to think that, I dont think your the girl or anythi-", he was cut off by a soft pressure on his lips. Louis pulled back smiling wide eyes shinning. 

He would never admit to it, but Louis loved being manhandled, being treated with care and love, being the "girlfriend", He chuckled at Harry's stunned reaction as he clambered into his lap stradling Harry at the hips and placing his hands on his broad shoulders.

" Babe, I have been waiting for you to ask that since the day you dropped my textbook" Harry chuckled pulling Louis in, his hand on his lower back as Louis attached his thin lips to Harry's pink plump ones.

Harry cackled against Louis mouth as he placed kitten licks over Harrys' bottom lip, Louis then snuck his tongue into the heat of Harrys' mouth placing his hands in Harrys' dishevled hair as he rocked against him causing the taller man to groan. 

Placing his hands on Louis' curvy hips he flipped them over so he was now overshadowing the small figure beneath him. "Youre gonna look so hot in my jersey" he purred into Louis' ear causing him to giggle, pulling Harry in for another kiss before saying "oh babe you know it" Harry smirked kissing him one more time before licking his cheek playfully and getting off the bed. 

He walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out a green and white jersey. Now facing Louis he turned it over to show him the back; white threading adorned the top with the word Styles. 

"Well.....get over here" Louis chuckled as he removed the comforter making his way over to Harry, naked as the day he was born. Harry smirked before putting the jersey out, holding it from the circular opening of the head. "Arms up," Louis complied throwing his arms up allowing him to slip it through his head and fall past his arms, stopping around mid- thigh. Harry took a step back and smiled, starring up and down Louis' body like an animal hungry for food. 

"Does it look bad?" Louis asked getting a bit insecure under Harrys' gaze. Harry breathed deep before exhaling. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist pulling him flat against his chest the smaller mans arms wrapping around his neck. 

"You look amazing" he sighed as he grabbed the back of Louis' thigh's and hiking them up around his waist hands supporting his bum, making Louis squeal in surprise. "Just like I figured.......cutest cheerleader ever" he smirked as he smashed his lips to louis'

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is my first larry oneshot.


End file.
